A five year high school reunion
by Marybess
Summary: Hello! I am new here, and this is my very first story. I sincerely hope you will like it. And please please please, write good reviews on it!


"Aren't you excited, Sonny? It's been five years since we last saw the rest of the gang! I wonder what will have been of all of them!"

"Sure! It will be great seeing all of them. Five years since we graduated, it's funny how fast does time pass. Still, I am a bit resentful with them for not coming to our wedding"

"Oh, don't, we have already talked about that. It was something so unexpected they just couldn't. We'll celebrate it with them after the party they will give at Rydell"

"How do you manage to always convince me, Marty?"

"Easy. Because I am always right"

"Yeah, you're..."

" Right?"

It was a typical Californian spring day, with a light blue sky, clean of clouds, and a very warm temperature. That day of May 1964, it had been marked as the fifth anniversary meeting of Class of 1959, and no one wanted to miss it. The former students of that class were going to meet again for the first time after their graduation.

"Sonny, look, isn't that one Patty?"

"Yeah, I think she is, and she has not changed a thing. Oh, and there's Eugene, the official brain of Rydell. And he is with a very good looking companion, who would have imagined"

"Do you see...Frenchy! Oh God, look at you!

"Marty! Sonny! So, you still keep together, right? As far as I know, you are the only remaning couple, apart from Dood and me, of course"

"Don't tell us, do you know what happened with the others?"

"Not exactly. I think Putzie and Jan got married but divorced later, she wanted to work and he didn't, they had a baby girl and he thought she was too little and prefered Jan to stay at home with the girl. Who knows, maybe they reconcile here"

"Hope so! And the other four?"

"Sandy's parents moved back to Australia on the fall of 1959, and she went back with them. And well, you won't imagine who married Danny after that..."

"Tell us! "

"Look over there...it was a real shock!"

"Patty? Patty Simcox?"

"You would have never imagined, and nor did us. When he invited us to the wedding...Oh, and well, Riz and Kenickie finally broke for good, they got tired of so many quarrels. They are good friends, anyway, and each one is married to other people. They will come together to the reunion, the two couples I mean"

"How very well informed you are! Oh God, it seems Mrs McGee is going to give a speech, we should sit , I don't want to fall asleep being on foot. But tell us, what have you two been doing all this time?"

"Well, I have my own hairdresser shop, in Sacramento, and Doody is mechanic. He'll come later, he had something urgent and unexpected to do. And, we have a boy, Matteo, for Doody's grandpa. They were very close. Do you want to see a picture?"

"How very cute! And he is just like Doody. Look, these are our girls, Deb and Ciindy, the youngest. Sonny doesn't but spoil them, and I play the role of the bad one. Someone has to do it!"

"I hope this speech won't last much longer, it's really boring. I am willing to see the others, as well. We have to try to be in the same table, for lunch I mean."

/*/*/

"You look great...as always. Can I sit?"

"If you want to...the seat is free, isn't it?"

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you...to apologize, in fact. I do miss you, and I know I was terribly unfair. I would like to start again"

"I miss you too, Putz, but it is not that easy. I want to work, and not having to stay at home just waiting for you and taking care of the boy. That life is not for me"

"I know that, now I do. Please. Why don't we take this reunion as our chance to start a new? "

"You will have to make me fall again for you..."

"I will do it, Jan. And even more than the first time. Will you give me a dance? A slow one?"

"Golly, how can I resist you? Come here, you fool. I haven't forgotten you, know that?"

"I am so glad to have come to this reunion...I was afraid by seeing you again, didn't know if you would ever want to see me"

"I always do, and always will, do not forget that. I think I have just seen Marty, Frenchy and the guys. Shall we go and meet them?"

/*/*/

"Are you ready to have fun?"

"If someone had ever told me you'd have fun on a high school reunion, I would have said he was nuts"

"And if someone had ever told me you'd get to be my best friend, and just that, I would have said it was nonsense. And here we are"

"And don't forget about your partners, who happen to understand the very peculiar relationship you two have"

"You're right in that, Howard. Not many people would do"

"I think it is just because we are used to it. Watching your fights was like a tennis match"

"Point for you, Nancy, that's the best definition you could have made"

"Let's see the photos, ok? And watch out, the others must be around. I do want see them again"

/*/*/

"I am not sure it has been a good idea to come"

"Why not?"

"Do I have to remind you what your friends said about me when we were at high school?"

"Patty, that was five years ago! And I wasn't that kind either, and here we are. Married. Which is the problem then? You'll have fun, you'll see!"

"Oh, all right. But if they are rude or something, I will go home"

"They'd better not be. There they are, let's talk to them"

/*/*/

"Finally, after five years, we meet again! Well, almost all of us do, at least...It's been a long time, huh"

"And with many changes, but here we are after all"

"Do you mean anything in particular when you talk of changes, Sonny?"

"Why should I? I am not the one that..."

"Do you know we are going to try again? We've talked, and..."

"How good! You two are obviously made for each other!"

"So it seems. And, by the way, we were very sorry for not going to your wedding. I had a very difficult pregnancy, and the doc told me not to travel"

"If it was because of that, it's ok. But all the others, you have no excuse. We are going to celebrate it after the reunion, even if it is four years later. And...it's not the only thing we have to celebrate"

"What? Are you...?

"I knew it this morning, yes!"

/*/*/

"How good to see you all. I bet you did not expect me to come"

"Sandy? But, how, when did you come?"

"It was a surprise. And it looks like I had also one waiting for me. How could you do this, Danny?"

"Do what? What did you want, that I waited for you, when you left without even making an attempt to stay here?"

"Who says I didn't? I was seventeen, do you think my parents would have allowed it? I've been five years remembering you, and what for? To find this? You married to...to that...

"That" is my wife, yeah, the one who was by my side when you left without an explanation. And the one I want to be with. And if you are my friends, you will have to accept it"

"You do know how to hurt me, huh? I told you once, I only wish I had never met you! You and your ...wife can as well go to hell!

"Sandy, wait! You are being terribly unfair! Do you ever know what he went through when you left! And now, after five years, you come back pretending the things to be the same! You screwed it! And that's it!

"I thought you were my friend, the only real one I had in that damned gang, Frenchy."

"And I am, that's why I tell you this. And now, if you want to go away again, it will be ok, but do not blame us for your own mistakes."

"Go to hell, you too. You and all those ones. Who does need you?"


End file.
